One’s journey to Harmony
by MischiefQueen98
Summary: Here's what I can say without giving spoilers. The impossible has been made possible but in this time of war and fear, can one person rise and seek peace in her heart, mind and world. Also I do not own the movie or its characters only my OC, and this story.


1st person point of view

Waking up I didn't feel like doing anything today except snuggling my fluffy pillow, "Echo get up now!" Right I can't because my mother would kill me if I didn't do anything she wanted. "Coming mother!" I screamed back at her, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom, I hopped into the shower, washed myself clean and my hair glossy and curly. Carefully stepping out I wrapped a towel around me as I looked at my reflection and what did I see, a girl with pale skin, light blue eyes and long purple hair, I also saw a person that seemed to be hiding I don't know why but it looked like she was scared and I didn't know why.

Finally dressed and ready for the day I walked down to the kitchen where a tea cup was thrusted into my face, miraculously none of the tea was spilt, "oh sweetie come here and drink your tea," she commanded, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the dining table placing the cup in front of me ",hurry up dear before it gets cold" she insisted, I didn't want to be rude but I also didn't want to drink tea at the moment "sorry mum but I don't feel like tea this morning" I politely declined, carefully watching her as her face didn't really seem to move from its smile "oh but dear you know you can't go to work without your morning tea" she commented "well perhaps today I want to have coffee" I compromised. I couldn't judge the emotion in her face as she, without hast took the cup away from me and went to the kitchen, where I couldn't see what she was doing "not a problem dear, you should have told me that last night" she replied coming back with a different cup with coffee this time and I kindly took it and drunk the contents. For some reason there was a weird taste in there, that I couldn't tell but there's not time for that I need to get to work pronto, finishing the drink I make my way to the door of my house "bye mother off to work!" I called out before the door closed and I walked to the hospital, where I work as a nurse.

Swiftly entering the house of medicine which really wasn't much, it mostly felt like a giant shack with minimal curtains and medicines. I didn't bother greeting my co workers as I went to suit up for work, my first area was the baby ward, I loved working here checking on the baby's health and making sure none of them die while they are here. At quarter past I leave to go check on the wounded children, I walk past all of the minor injuries and make my way to a boy named Travis, he was in a motor accident which made him blind, I was working on him to build up his confidence to go home "morning Travis" I softly speak to him as I seated myself on the end of his bed. "Morning miss echo" he replied turning his head to the direction he thought I was at, which meant he was looking to the left of me "so Travis, how do you feel today, want to go for a little stroll?" I had planned to take him outside for a short walk but only if he wanted to, "uh sure, I think I'll be okay" I did not like how his voice hesitated when replying "you know Travis, if you don't want to you I won't make you walk, I just thought that you might want to experience outside of the hospital" I tempted Travis knowing that he would say yes for his love of adventure, and I was right with the way he perked himself right up, climbing out of his bed and swiftly walking right into my legs, falling into my lap. We had a little laugh about it before I stood him up and taking his hand in mine I guided him outside, taking a breath of fresh air "smell the wind the air, hear the sounds of the world let your body experience the world in a new light" "uh are you sure miss echo, without my sight I don't think I'll get to experience anything" I could sympathise with Travis, living in this world and yet feeling held back by something unknown whether it be a feeling or an impairment "Travis listen to me, the loss of your sight doesn't make you useless, in fact you're more powerful now," Travis gasped at my worlds ", when you lose one sense your others heighten, that's why smells are much more stronger for you, why the world seems louder and why when you touch an object you can notice more than you would before" , without looking at him I could tell he was inspired by my worlds "I think I know what you mean, but miss echo I feel and hear that we are being followed" he warned me and looking back I could see two men dressed in suits, walking a bit faster I aimed at finding a large group to hide in but that plan went bust as I could hear them gaining on us.

We broke into a full sprint the suited men, who I believed to be replicants, did them same until Travis fell making me fall too. I went to make sure he was okay "Travis listen to me, those men are after me why I don't know but please for your safety, run and hide until you can't see us anymore and then call the hospital to pick you up, don't follow me and above all stay safe please" I begged the child and though he wanted to say no, he accepted my plan and hid behind a vendor's carts. With a new found strength I run and fast as I could, using everyone around me to through those men off my trail, taking my coat off and handing it to a random person, releasing my hair from its bun, throwing my shoes off to increase speed. I kept looking back every few minutes to see if those men were still behind me and today was my unlucky day as each time I looked they only got closer and closer, I looked for a building I could escape into but everything was going so fast I couldn't judge if they'd let me in or leave me outside to be killed. I didn't have to think for I literally ran head first into a giant building knocking me off my feet, from the symbol of the three bars on the door I deduced that this building belonged to the Wallace corporation, wasting no time I proceed to knock my fists abasing the door yelling at the top of my lungs "HELP!!!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME I BEG OF YOUUUUUU! I'M BEING CHASED PLEASE LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The doors weren't opening and I didn't know why, I screamed so much that I lost my voice, I didn't worry about my potential killers until I heard a bang and I fell down the steps and on the streets, scrapping my knees in my left leg, looking down at my right leg I found my leg had a hole in it and I tried to scream in agony but due to losing my voice I couldn't make a sound. Using what strength I had left over I used my arms to pull myself closer to the front door and knocked as hard as I could with my left hand but then two shots and my left arm was blown off, laying my head on the step, I gave up trying to run from them I didn't know why they were after me or what I did wrong, so there I laid accepting defeat as I heard them get closer, wanting to know who was gonna kill me I kicked my left leg, turning me on my back looking at the sky. Blinded for a minute from the sun before I could see them both tall, dark haired men wearing sunglasses, my senses shut down one by one, my feeling, smelling and hearing was gone as I notice one of the men had raised his gun to my head I noticed his lips moving but couldn't make out the words, thinking back on my life I realised something I regretted not leaving the house my mother lived in, I regret leaving Travis by himself but most of all I regretted not finding someone to love, closing my eyes I waited for the final blow and next thing I know the final bullet plunged deep into my brain killing me.

Author's note: wow grim ending but don't worry loyal readers that's not the end of the story, in fact it's only beginning. Please leave a heart, vote or comment if you want more.


End file.
